1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat transfer system and more particularly pertains to optimizing the heat gained and lost when air conditioning and purifying water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heat transfers systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, heat transfer systems of previously known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of handling heat in thermal systems through know methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,906 to Spatz et al. relating to a gas-fired desiccant regenerator/interchanger heat exchanger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,375 to Von Dobeln discloses a method and devise for conditioning of a gas which passes through the treatment zone in a regenerative moisture exchanging apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,710 to Erickson discloses a absorption step of a continuous absorption cycle apparatus in externally cooled by an air-cooled thermosyphon having hot end air-cooled end and reservoir.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a heat transfer system that allows optimizing the heat gained and lost when air conditioning and purifying water.
In this respect, the heat transfer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of optimizing the heat gained and lost when air conditioning and purifying water.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved heat transfer system which can be used for optimizing the heat gained and lost when air conditioning and purifying water. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.